Splinter
by Part-Time-Pyromaniac
Summary: Maybe getting a splinter isnt so bad after all....that is, if you have someone like Ray to remove it. Max/Ray Yaoi


Hello again! This is my second ever one-shot...my Max/Kai one had lots of typos...Ill try and do better this time!

This is Ray/Max, as said in the summary. I think the pairing is so cute!

This is for Timberstar! Hope you like it! XD

- - -

No one likes to have splinters or stickers in their fingers.

They hurt. They can make even the biggest, meanest, toughest people wince in pain, and can even make some of them _cry_.

But Max Tate wasnt exactly the biggest, meanest, toughest person in the world. As a matter of fact, he wasnt even considered any of the those. Using Max Tate as an example of a person who is big, mean, and tough could make even _Kai _laugh in amusement.

But he wasnt exactly a wimp, either. He was kind hearted, sweet, innocent, and down right adorable, but he wasnt a wimp Anyone and everyone who knew Max took a liking to him.

And even if they didnt take a liking to him, _no one _could resist the big blue Maxy-mized puppy dog eyes.

No one likes having splinters or stickers in their fingers, _especially _Max.

"Max, buddy, whats wrong?"

Max looked up, his large watery blue eyes making Tysons widen in concern. He then blinked, a bit confused as the American held out his index finger and stuck his lip out in a pout.

"I have a splinter in my finger, and it really hurts! I've been trying to get it out, but, I think I just pushed it in further..." He said as Tyson grinned.

"Oh, is that all? Here, let me take a look!" He said as Max offered a thankful smile and let Tyson take his hand. . .

"Ouch!! Tyson, stop, that hurts!!"

. . . only to immediately take it back and cradle it to his chest, his eyes large.

"Sorry Maxy, here, lemme' try again!" Tyson said as he offered his I-Am-The-World-Champion-And-I-can-Totally-Do-ANYTHING!! grin.

"Whats going on?" A familiar calm, soothing voice asked as Ray stepped into the room. He had heard Max yell out in pain from in the kitchen where he was starting dinner, and had come to see what was going on.

"Oh its nothing, Ray! Maxys just got a little splinter, thats all!" Tyson said as Max frowned a bit and pouted at his friend.

"Its not little, Ty, it really hurts! And I cant get it out, I've been trying, but, I think I just pushed it in deeper..." He said sadly as Rays gold eyes softened immediately at the look.

"Here, ill help." He said as he turned and disappeared. Tyson blinked.

"Umm, maybe Ray can help...?" Max asked as Tyson scowled a bit. He wasnt the world champion blader for anything, and if anyone could get that splinter out, it was HIM!

"Hey, I can do it!" he protested as Ray came back in and smiled slightly amused at Max's scared face.

"Im sure you can, Tyson, but Hillarys looking for you, something about homework...?" Ray trailed off and smirked when Tyson paled a bit.

"Err, right! I, umm, gotta go!" The blue haired boy gave a nervous laugh and seemed to vanish, and soon the distant voices of a girl and very familiar boy arguing filled the dojo. Max gave Ray a thankful grin.

"Thanks, Ray, I...what are you going to do with that?" He asked with large afraid eyes as Ray pulled out a needle. Ray offered a cat-like grin.

"Don't worry, Max, I use to get splinters all the time back in the White Tiger village. It wont hurt, I promise." He said as Max backed away a bit.

He trusted Ray...

... it was the needle he didnt trust.

"Umm, oh hey, its feeling much better now!" He said and offered a weak laugh as Ray smirked.

"Really? Well thats great! But you better let me get it out. If you leave it in, it will only fester and hurt much, much more. And when that happens, then you will _have_ to get it out, and it will be very painful..." Max bit his lip as Ray motioned him to sit down.

The younger boy did as he was directed, and hesitantly gave the neko jin his hand, then squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Ray simply smiled amused, a soft, almost loving look in his eyes as he took the pale hand in his own tan one, and studied the finger.

It was deep, and red, but he could clearly see the dark dot in the middle that was the splinter. Carefully, he dug the needle slightly into the skin, just barely, so that he could break the skin but not draw blood.

Ray glanced up at Max, noticing him wince a bit, but he kept his eyes shut, making Ray smile slightly. He knew that he himself wouldnt let just anyone stick a needle in _his _finger. He would have to trust that person an awful lot...

"There, all better?" Ray asked as he put the small black splinter on his finger to show Max, whos face lit up in happiness.

"Yea! Thanks Ray, it already feels a lot better!" He said as Ray smiled and nodded. Both boys noticed that Ray still had the blondes hand in his own, and Max blushed. Ray smirked as he brought the hand up to his mouth, and laid a gentle kiss on the spot where he had just removed the splinter.

"There." He said and looked at the cutely blushing blonde as he stood. Max looked at him, his eyes wide, and the blush still present as Ray smirked a bit and winked.

"Ill go finish dinner, wanna help...?" Max continued to look at him, then beamed brightly, though his blush didnt disappear.

"Yea! What are we making?" Ray smiled amused and took the youngers hand in his, their fingers entwined as they made their way to the kitchen, both sporting a light blush.

Max smiled brightly as Ray told him what they were making. He knew that Ray wouldnt let just anyone help him in the kitchen, that he had to trust them an awful lot. . .

He received a soft, loving smile from the neko jin, and returned it, his blush still in place.

Maybe getting a splinter wasnt so bad after all...

That is, if you had someone like Ray to remove it.

- - -

Well, like my other one-shot, it wasnt my best, but I think it was pretty cute.

Im not the greatest with fluff and all, but I do try.

If anyone has a one-shot request for a certain pairing, then please send it too me! I want to try and get in a few one-shots. I have all sorts of ideas, but its all just so unorganized, I don't know what to do with them.

Yaoi, Yuri, or Het, it doesnt matter. Ill try anything, and it can be an odd pairing too. I like odd pairings!

Thank you! And please review and tell me what I can improve on, if you don't mind. I know there are things that I can do better...then again, its pretty late, and this was kind of spur-of-the-moment, but, hey, arent all great ideas? XDDD

Pyro chan


End file.
